


Walks in the Night

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Kolivan is strong, Mention of Clone Shiro, Nightmares, and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: When Keith is too worked up to sleep, Kolivan tries his best to calm him down.





	Walks in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent because I love the idea of Kolivan carrying Keith around the base like how someone would calm down a crying baby.

Kolivan woke up to soft sniffled from just outside of his door. Now, who could that be? It was the middle of the night (or, night cycle) and every blade had a pack to sleep with, didn't they?

Wait.

Keith didn't have a pack to sleep with.

Well, he had Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz, but he was hesitant to sleep with them a majority of the time. Of course, they understood. Keith had never had a sleeping pack before, of course he would be uncomfortable. But even though they understood, that didn't mean that they enjoyed it.

They knew of Keith's tendencies to have nightmares. It was natural, he was a child and thrust into a war, forced to be a vital part of it. If Kolivan hadn't been a seasoned, trained soldier, he was sure he'd be having just as many nightmares as Keith. He did have the occassional nightmare, and he was grateful for his sleeping pack in those moments, where they would curl around Kolivan for the night, shielding him from what could hurt him.

He wanted Keith to experience that too. That comforting feeling, a feeling of being protected and safe even though something could attack at any moment.

With all this in mind, it didn't take long to deduce who was outside the door.

He got up quickly when he heard a chain of soft, hiccupping sobs. He opened the door quickly, taking in the sight of Keith standing there.

Keith was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and soft white shirt, both picked up from the space mall. It warmed Kolivan's heart to know that the kit finally had things he could call his own in space. 

Keith's face was streaked with tears, the neckline of his shirt similarly soaked where it caught the tears that fell.

Kolivan's ears pinned back in worry and he stepped out of the bedroom, the door closing behind him. He knew that Keith would ultimately be sleeping in the nest with them, but he didn't want to wake up his pack, yet. 

Keith rubbed his his eyes, succeeding only in pushing out more tears instead of drying them up like his goal so clearly was.

"S-sorry, I just-" he was cut off by another round of sobs, his shoulders and chest hitching. Kolivan stooped down to his height, knowing that it help calm Keith a bit if there wasn't something towering over him. 

"What happened, kit? Another nightmare?" Kolivan asked. It was rare to see the leader of the Blades being so gentle and soothing, but he had essentially claimed Keith as his kit, because Keith had never had a Galra influence and he intended his first Galra teachings to be good influences, both on his character and his training.

Keith nodded a bit. "S-shiro, he was in that prison again. It isn't fair, he didn't deserve that. And when Shiro came back after he disappeared, he didn't quite act like the Shiro I knew. He was more harsh, more commanding. I thought it was just because he was in a Galra prison again and not being able to pilot the black lion, but what if it isn't? What if that Shiro is just a rouse by the Galra and the real Shiro is still trapped in a prison somewhere?" He said. Normally, he wouldn't dare share this information with anyone, but he had grown quite close with the four Galra and he needed reassurance.

Kolivan nodded a bit. From what Keith had told him, Shiro was the closest person to family Keith had had on Earth. He was extremely important to Keith. He could see where Keith's fears were coming from, as well. He would be worried too if a close friend came back from being missing, acting completely different.

"Kit, that is worrisome, the thought of your friend still being trapped in prison. As far as we know right now, Shiro is definitely Shiro. And if it does turn out that he's a clone of sorts, then we can get your friend, the real one, back, okay?" He tried to reassure. However, one look at Keith and he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. Keith was sobbing, wiping at his eyes desperately, too distressed to listen.

Kolivan straightened up and stepped closer to Keith. He snagged Keith up under his armpits, careful to keep his claws away from the delicate skin that he had. He adjusted his grip to that he was holding Keith up by holding an arm under his thighs, and the other arm looped around his back to keep him from falling backwards.

Keith looked at Kolivan in confusion, his head tilting to the side. He didn't have much time to say anything, because Kolivan started walking around the dimly-lit halls of the Blade headquarters, his footsteps steady and soothing in Keith's ears. Keith rested his head on Kolivan's shoulder, listening to the steady pounding frim what he assumed was Kolivan's heartbeat. He didn't know a lot about Galran biology, was the heart in the same place as a human's? He didn't care, it was soothing to him.

He felt his tears slowing, his focus no longer on his nightmare, but in the sensations around him. The pounding heartbeat, his steady footsteps, the hand rubbing his back gently. It made him feel pretty sleepy, actually. He didn't really know why.

He recognized as they passed through the kitchen. It looked very similar to a kitchen, and it was where all the food was made, so Keith assumed it was a kitchen. Kolivan adjusted his grip on Keith so he could reach out a fill a cup with water.

"I'm fairly sure Ulaz would have my head if I neglected to hydrate you after all that crying. Its important." Kolivan said, knocking Keith out of his thoughts as he handed him the cup.

Keith took the cup and drank small sips of the water at a time. He did feel better after he drank the entire cup, he noticed. He felt less drained. Maybe it was important to hydrate himself after a good cry like that. 

Kolivan put the cup into something that Keith could only assume was a Galra dishwasher. He started walking again, the steady sensations starting up yet again. Keith could feel his eyes slipping shut, a warm half-sleep overtaking him by the time they had returned to the bedroom.

Kolivan looked at Keith and smiled a bit at how innicent he looked. Nothing like the paladin he had met, who had fought so well during the trials. This Keith was unguarded, peaceful. He gently laid Keith in the nest, climbing in after him. He draped a blanket over the small form, smiling when Antok's tail wrapped around Keith, as though as instinct.

At least this time, they had avoided waking anyone else up.


End file.
